A New Beginning
by Prime Deception
Summary: Sequel to What could have been! This is my idea of how Optimus' team met up in TF:A. But since he wasn't kicked out of the Acadamy, they meet up under WAY different circumstances! NOTE: Currently on hold, but NOT abandoned!
1. Crazy Dreams and Tragedies

**A New Beginning. **

**This is my sequel to What could have been! Credit goes to **SlipknotGhidorah** for giving me the idea! I'm really excited to start writing this so I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE review! :D**

**Optimus**

I onlined my optics, finding myself in my recharge-berth with Elita-One snuggled into my chassis. I sighed contently, stroking her side. She was still in a blissful recharge, smiling and she happily snoozed away. I spent ten or so minutes just staring at her, enthralled by her beauty. I still couldn't believe she was all mine. It had been a mere four months since the incedent on Arachnia, but It still felt like it happened just yesterday. Seeing Elita falling into that pit of organics, almost to her death. I shuddered at the memory. It wasn't one that I was too keen on thinking about. Everytime it came up I did my best to perge it from my memory banks, but my efforts where futile. I continued to gaze at her peaceful face until she slowly awakened. She stared hazily up at me, still half in recharge.

"Good morning sweet spark," I said, kissing her nose. She grinned stupidly, snuggling closer to me. I continued stroking her side, enjoying the heat radiating off of her. I kissed the top of her helm, whispering quietly, "'Lita, time to wake up dear."

She mumbled something along the lines of _'Fragger, don't wake me up yet', _and drifted into recharge again. I sighed, releasing her from my warm embrace. I guess I'll just have to resort to drastic measures. So I gently lifted her up in my arms bridal style, and carried her off into the shower racks. Mumbling incoherantely, she snuggled into my chassis once more, still very much in recharge. So I brought her into the shower, and turned on the solvent as cold as it could go... and waited.

With a very loud shriek, she lept out of my arms and towards the dryer, giving me a glare as icy as the solvent, "You slagger! What the frag did ya do that for?" She plopped herself under the dryer, blasting it on full heat drying the icy solvent off of her armour.

I shook my head and laughed quietly. Same old 'Lita.

"What did you expect me to do? It was either this or letting you recharge until Primus knows when!"

She paused, contemplating what to say next, "I would have prefered the latter..." I chuckled softly, scooping her up again and carrying her into the kitchen. She sighed, abstentley stroked my chassis until I set her down to get our morning energon. I grabbed two cubes out of storage and set one out in front of her. She took it gracefully, quietly sipping on it.

"So guess what I dreamt about last night, or rather, had a nightmate about?" I asked her, sipping my own cube. She stood in mock-thought for a moment before answering,

"No idea, care to share?" I chuckled softly at the statement, she was just coming up with a new quirky saying everyday.

"Well, you know that night on Arachnia, well I know you know it... but whatever. Anyways, I had a nightmare that I hadn't gone back for you. It scared the slag outta me, and you tryed to download the powers from the orgnics but ended up getting infected by them! You ended turning into this half organic, half cybertronian spider thing! And what's worse, you became a Decepticon to seek your revenge against me!" I exclaimed, reliving the very livid dream I had had. I never wanted it to happen ever again! "AND! And, Sentinel blamed it on my and I got expelled from the Acadamy!"

She stood there with her jaw on the floor, "What? Really? I'm glad it was a nightmare 'cause I like being _fully _cybertronian, thank you very much. And becoming a Decepticon? Pfft, the day where I become a 'con will be the day that cyber-pigs fly... but I wouldn't be surprised if Sentinel had actually done that." I laughed heartily, fully expecting that response from her. There was NO way that she would ever become a decepti-creep. Not while I'm still online.

"So what's the plan for today?" She asked, wrapping her hand around mine, still sipping her energon. I stared at the steaming blue liquid in my cube. (some fics its pink, other's its gold... i always though of energon at blue... idk why).

"Well first, Ultra Magnus wanted us to come visit him in the med bay... 'Lita, he's not doing so good. First Aid told me something on the lines of around two weeks, maybe less," I told her, my voice filled with sadness. Magnus had been badly hurt in a battle with Megatron. The battle lasted for almost six hours with constant fighting. Magnus had all but drained the last of his energy reserve. The 'Cons had been temporarily defeated, but along with many others, the Autobot Commander was left with critical injuries. Elita knodded solemnly, understanding what it meant. When Ultra Magnus passed, it would be up to me to lead the Autobots.

It was a terrifying thought. In just a few short weeks, I would have to carry the burden of all of the lost soldiers, all of the destroying cites, everything that the Decepticons left in their wake.

Elita and I finished our energon and tossed it in the waste bin. After stealing a quick kiss, we left our shared quarters, intent on visiting our injured leader.

**Bumblebee**

Phew! Finally! After so many fraggin' tests, I was finally admitted into the Autobot Academy! It had taken waaaaaayy to much effort to get here, but I was finally here! And maybe if I was lucky and didn't fall on my aft, I would become a member of the Elite-slagging-Guard! I was beyond excited, waiting for the day where I too could wear the proud symbol of the Elite-Guard. I walked into the Academy's barracks, searching for my room number. Hmm, no where are you, oh room ... I quickly checked my room-assignment sheet... room H-257.

Not noticing the mech walking towards me also looking at his paper, we rammed into eachother, both falling square on our afts. My optcis darted up to see another mech sitting across from me, rubbing his head. Finally noticing me, he quickly got up, offering his hand to help me up.

"Hi, uh, sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going!" I stammered out, wondering how long the dent in my head would last.

"Yeah no problem, but, ya got any idea where room H-257 is?" The mech asked, looking at the numbers over top of the doors, searching for the one that he would call his temporary home.

I glitched a bit, did he just say... ? "Did you by any chance just say H-257?" I asked, looking up at him. He was easily twice my size in width, but wasn't that much taller than me. He checked his paper and knodded,

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

I put two and two together. "We're room-mates!" I sputtered out, but not in a bad way. He seemed cool enough. He scratched his head, looking down at his paper for like the umpteenth time.

"Well isn't that somethin'!" He said, thrusting his hand towards mine, "The name's Bulkhead, but you can call me Bulk!"

I smiled and shook his hand, "Bumblebee, but you can call me 'Bee... or Stinger of Doom!"

**Optimus**

"What if he's offline already?"

"Don't think like that."

"But what if he is? What if some 'Con got into the base to finish what Megatron didn't?"

I shook my head, looking down at Elita. She worried way to much. I stared deep into her optics, making sure she understood, "Don't worry about it. Magnus may be on his way to the well of allsparks, but he is _not _there yet, okay? Stop worrying so much, you're giving me the creeps," She chuckled softly at the last comment, resting her head on my shoulder as we walked. It was a good ten minute walk to the med-bay since this base was so fragging huge. It would take _days _to go through all of it.

When we finally got to the med-bay, we where greated by First Aid, ushering us in quietly. He sighed when we reached our leader, "He's been asking for you all morning, Optimus," he sighed again, shaking his head softly, "I'll leave you three alone."

He left quietly, tending to more important things in his office, occasionly checking on us through the window. We sat down on the berth next to Ultra Magnus', "Ultra Magnus? It's us, Optimus and Elita," I asked quietly, waiting for his optics to come online. A moment passed before he slowly cracked an optic open, making sure it was actually us. When he realised we where the 'real deal' he opened the other one, smiling.

"Optimus, Elita," he croaked, trying to mask the pain in his voice, but failing miserabely. I hated seeing him like this, seeing him so vulnerable. It was horrifying to me, actually. And to think, that could be me someday. I shivered, not wanting to think of the day that would hopefully be very _very _much later in the future. He tryed to sit up, but the pain was too much and ended up falling back on the berth with a loud _'thunk' _which caused a very distorted medic named First Aid to come rushing out yelling, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Even Ultra Magnus had to laugh at his most trusted medic, "It's alright 'Aid, I just didn't know I wouldn't be able to sit up, that's all. You can return to your office if you'd like," Magnus said, hiding the pain better than he had earlier. But it was enough to convice the medic, sending him back into his office.

"So, Magnus, I was told by First Aid that you were calling for us all morning... is that true?" I asked quietly, glancing over at Elita. She saw my glance and her face twitched into a smile. Ultra Magnus saw the interactment and laughed softly,

"Ah, young love. So adorable."

I could feel the heat rise to my cheekplates and I was sure that Elita's did the same. He just called us _adorable... _was that good or bad?

"And yes, it is true. I've been asking for you. You see, after my spark-mate Firestorm died, the femmes were left without leadership. I'm not sure why I didn't re-appoint a femme for the job, I guess I never found the right one for it," he paused, most likely thinking about his femme. I bet he missed her extremely. I mean, I know how I would feel if I lost Elita, my spark would shatter."So, Elita," he continued on, shaking the memory from his head, "Would you be interested in becoming the new Femme Commander?"

**Elita**

I stared at Ultra Magnus in complete awe. _'Femme Commander? Did my audios just malfunction?' _I stuttered before answering him, "W-Well, a-are you sure? I mean, I don't have that much experience and I'm sure that Moonracer, o-or Chromia would be MUCH better than me, I-I mean," but Magnus cut her off.

"Listen to me Elita, you have plenty experience when it comes to this kind of thing. You have most definitely showed your worth when it comes to being apart of the army. You are smart, courageous, and ultimately the perfect femme for the job!" Optimus and I both just sat there, not believing our audio receptors.

_'Femme Commander?' _Optimus thought, giddy with joy , _'That's incredible!' _

"Well, I guess... when you put it that way. I would be extremely honored to serve under you as Femme Commander," I answered. Wow, femme commander. It had always been my dream but I never thought that it would have actually happened!

Ultra Magnus sighed at her response, "And that brings me to the other half of this little visit," Optimus cocked his head to the side, obviously confused, "Well, Optimus. You and I both know that I'm not going to last that much longer. So I have decided to appoint you as my succesor now. But I must warn you, that once the Matrix of Leadership is taken from its chamber... my spark will extinguish."

**Optimus**

I gaped at my leader, _'extinguish'_? I couldn't believe it. I wasn't going to let him kill himself just so I could be the leader a few days earlier. I shook my head at him, "No way. I'm not going to let you kill yourself just for me. I wouldn't feel right after it," I continued to shake my head, not wanting to believe that my leader was willing to _die _just so I could lead _his _people. I would feel like a murderer.

"Same old Optimus," he said, a hint of fondness in his voice, "But you must see, I am in no state to lead the Autobots. I know you know that I don't have much long left, so why prolong the inevitable?"

"But-"

"No 'but's, you have already been given the title of Prime, so why not add Magnus to that?" Magnus pleaded, trying to get me to understand. I sighed, for like the millionth time this morning,

"There really is no way to talk you out of this, is there?" I asked, trying to find something to make him not want to just give up his life. He slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry, Optimus. But this must be done," I knodded solemnly. So that was it.

Ultra Magnus slowly opened his chassis to reveal his spark, and matrix chambers. I did the same, my matrix chamber open and waiting. I realised that Elita was still standing across from me. So much for waiting to show her my spark in 'intimate' times. Elita gasped when she saw the burning blue light of my spark. Well, I knew I had a large spark but I didn't think it was _that_ beautiful. Slowly yet surely, Magnus' matrix chamber opened to reveal the great Matrix of Leadership. The artifact passed down from Magnus (or Prime) to Magnus, but it had yet to decline a leader, and I was silently praying to Primus that I would not be the first one to be rejected by it. The dying commander spoke,

"Optimus, you must be the one to remove the Matrix from my casing. Please do so carefully," I knodded, waiting for Magnus to say his goodbyes, "Optimus, it is with great honor that I give you the Matrix of Leadership. Please, take good care of it. And Elita, thank you for accepting my offer. It has been an honor being your commander and I hope that you both will lead with greatness... Go ahead, Optimus," I knodded again, tears of energon streaming down mine and Elita's faceplates. I gently reached in to the chamber, and removed the bright glowing light. The light quickly dissapated to reveal the Matrix. It was a glowing orb, a dark orange in color with small creases in it glowing blue. It truly was a beautiful peace of art bestowed by Primus to the first of our leaders. Placing it in my chamber, it automatically sealed shut. As much as it was an honor, I hated to see that he had gone out this way. We gazed at our commander for one last time before the light in his spark grew smaller, and smaller, until it finally fizzled out.

"Goodbye, Commander Ultra Magnus."

**There yah go! Sorry, the ending is a little sappy... but you know... it's Ultra Magnus' death! It's gotta be sappy! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I apologize if you find grammar and spelling mistakes, ffn doesn't have spell and grammar check on here... ugh!**

**Pretty Please review it makes me write more! **

**-PD**


	2. Love is Complicated

**Woohoo! Chapter 2 already! So I hope you enjoyed the first chappie :D Thanks to **Wolf Prime **, **Rose Jennison **, and **bee-roxs98 **for reviewing! It made me really happy! **AND I'm really happy I added to this chapter cause I found a TON of spelling mistakes! SORRY! ( there's probably more that I missed though :P )

**Note: If you are reading this and have not seen the series "Transformers: Prime", go onto youtube and watch them ALL! They're fragging amazing!**

**Note #2: In my fic, Wasp just so happens to be... A FEMME! ... and I think you all know where that's gonna lead.. :)**

**Note #3: Remeber that in animated, Ironhide was the same age as Bulkhead and Bumblebee and they were in the same class.**

**Bulkhead (seven months later... don't worry, you didn't miss anything interesting)**

"Alright everybody! I am Hound, and I will be your Instructor! Today, we will be learning how to NOT get yur' afts kicked in battle!"

I stared up at the green mech towering over me. He was very large and scary, with cold blue optics almost staring into your spark! Well, not literally. He was easily twice my height and weight, which scared me A LOT! I'd had yet to find anyone to compare my mass to, until I met him. I may be quite large, but I'm short and stubby, not tall and well-built. The only place that I had him beat is width, and I was slag-well proud of it! But frag it all to pit, he was intimitading!

There were ten recruits in our class, six mechs, and four femmes, all ready to learn. It was actually funny, one would think that 'bots our age would be more into fooling around and having fun, but we meant business! We've been in this class for almost seven months already. We've gone through battle stratedgy, sharp shooting, scouting, and even basic medical training. But we still havn't even gone through our combat training yet! You'd think that after seven months they'd have tought us that by now, afterall, the fragging scouting took almost two months to finish! How on cybertron does 'Bee want to be a scout? It's intense. But I guess that's the word that describes him... intense.

Surprisingly though, combat trainging apparently doesn't take that long to finish.

Bumblebee of course, is still my best friend. We hit it off immediately when we ran into eachother that first day and found out we were room-mates... and he called himself 'Stinger of Doom'. Yeah, that was a _long _time ago. I think the last time he called himself that was when he was _extremely _drunk, and even then he only said it once. I felt a nudge from said mech, who was staring over in the direction of the femmes. I don't think that I can remember one day that he _didn't _stare off in the direction of the femmes. Once he tried to cover it up by saying, "Sorry, I was just day dreaming about... graduating!"

I honestly think that that was the lamest excuse that he's ever used. And this is Bumblebee we're talking about.

"Hey, whadya' think of the femmes in this group? Pretty hot, right?" he asked, winking at a femme who giggled with some of her friends. I did a mental face-palm. So instead of listening how to do hand-to-hand combat he was gunna play flirt with the femmes. Oh Goody. I thought that he would have gotten all of his 'flirty flirty' done within the first month. But nooooooo he's still going strong in month number seven!

Hound continued with his rules, showing us how to do different combat moves. I was in awe, looking at his skills. He literally looked like a ninja! But then I remembered that he had gone through cyber-ninja training as well, and I felt a little stupid.

When Hound called me up to spar with Ironhide, I was extremely nervous. He's not called Ironhide for nothing! It went surprisingly well though. He still whooped my aft all the way to Vector Sigma, but I actually landed some decent blows. Of course, the class still laughed at me for getting my aft handed to me, but Hound told me that I had awesome potential. Which was a first... Well, no not exactly. The first one to tell me that I had potential was my dad, but he had told me that I had potential to be a great _energon farmer. _Pfft, yeah right! Fighting is in my frame, and there was no use trying to knock it out, 'cause it was stuck there for good!

When our class ended, I left the sparring room with Bumblebee. 'Bee as usual, stared off in the direction of the femmes again, but I yanked him back towards the direction of our quarters. Which just so happened to be on the _opposite _side of the base compared to the femmes.

"Hey!" He whined, trying to get out of my grip, but failing miserabely. I laughed at the silly sight of him trying to get away from me. I'd have thought that someone being so tiny could _easily _get out of somebot's grip. But apparently 'Bee sucked at it.

"I was admiring femmes!"

I did another facepalm, of course he was,"Yeah, that was all too clear, little buddy," I told him, chuckling at his scowl at the mention of 'little buddy'. I can't even remember when that started, but it still annoyed him as much as it did when I first came up with it. I called him it on a regular basis, knowing that he absolutely hated it... It was just too funny to see him annoyed by it. Actually, I called him anything that had anything to do with little. Shrimp, Shorty, Little Guy, the list was actually endless.

After I had let him out of my iron grip to prevent him from chasing femmes, we walked in silence. It was actually a surprise, having him silent. Normally he was a chatter-box that just would not shut up! He just talked talked about random nothingness, which included femmes, video-games, femmes, video-games, and guess what? More femmes and video-games!

When we reached our quarters, we both ended up flopping onto our berths, exausted from the training session today. I think the only things on our processors where 'recharge' or 'tired', or in 'Bee's case, 'Femmes'. But to think that in a few short weeks, we would graduate from the Acadamy. It was everybot's dream to be in the Elite Guard, and all of our hard work was finally paying off! It's actually was quite funny when you think about it, considering when I got to the Acadamy I wanted to be a space-bridge tecnition! But that all changed when we started the Acadamy. I realised how fun being a mech-wrecker was, and scrapped the space-bridge idea. But I still keep the knowledge up in my thick processor, who knows when it could come in handy?

"So," my yellow friend started, interupting my thoughts, "You never did answer my question!"

"And your question being...?"

I heard him sigh on the other side of the room, also hearing incoherent mumbling, "What do you think about the femmes in our class?"

Oh, that question. I actually hadn't really thought about femmes that much, I just really wanted to focus on my training. But I guess since graduation was coming closer, maybe I could try dating? So, Chromia? She was pretty hot, real curvy and blue. Nah, sounded like Ironhide was going for her. Definitely not Wasp, since I knew that 'Bee liked her... Firestar? No, too chipper for my likings, and I'm pretty sure she likes Jazz. Except Jazz seems like he's a little into mechs.

I sighed, one femme left... Airazor. Such a pretty name. I hadn't quite decided what I thought of her. She was very pretty, extremely athletic, and was just as much of a mech-wrecker as I was. She wanted to be a sharp-shooter since her aim was always dead on. Not even Hound could beat her at target practice. Plus, she was a flyer!

"Well... I guess I sort of like Airazor..." I said timidly, still thinking about it. She had such a soft voice, and her paint job, WOW! It was so bright and vivid, I don't think I've ever seen that shade of orange before!

"Yeah she is pretty cute, I totally approve!"

I facepalmed again, wondering what would happen if 'Bee had to approve of everyone I dated... that could be disatrous. But then again, I wasn't the kind of mech to date a lot. I may be young, but I really want to find a really good spark-mate, and not sleep around like I heard Sentinel did before he got booted from Acadamy.

"Well, I appreciate your courtesy 'Bee," I said sarcastically, sitting against the headboard of my recharge berth.

"Yeah well, I do what I can. But this Airazor, I actually think you'd be cute together... you know, long walks on the beach, star gazing, that kind of stuff," I groaned at his response, the only way I would ever do THAT is... never...

"Anyways, in my opinion, she's got nothing on Wasp," I shot him a sharp glare, but he quickly added, "No offence or anything, but, wow. She's just something. You think I should ask her out?"

I rested my head on the head on the wall, did he really just ask me that? Flirtacious Bumblebee has to ask me of all mechs if he should ask a femme out? Like seriously, what's happening here? I thought he was planning to ask her out in month two!

"You honestly need my help to figure that out? Come on 'Bee, I've seen the way she looks at you. Ask her out already before Longarm does!" I stopped at the last comment. Slag, I promised Longarm that I wouldn't tell anybody... especially not Bumblebee. If he found out he would flip slag!

"_Longarm _likes _Wasp_? Are you fraggin' kidding me? Why couldn't he just go for Firestar?" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

I sighed, this just wasn't 'Bee's day.

After much freaking out, I finally convinced Bumblebee to come down to the rec-room so he could ask Wasp out. 'Bee being the creeper he is already knew that they would be there, 'cause they're there at the same time everyday. Unfortunately for 'Bee, it still wasn't his day, nor was it ever going to be his day. At least until a new day started... which was tomorrow.

The short walk to the rec-room felt like ages, and I don't even know why. But when we walked in, we found Wasp sitting with Longarm's arm around her, giggling her pretty little face off. As we got a little closer, we heard the last bit of their conversation. I just wish that 'Bee hadn't heard it.

"Longarm you're so funny! Of course I'll go out with you!" She exclaimed, hugging him. Oh great, this was not going to go down well! Especially since 'Bee just saw all of that!

"Phew! You have no idea how good that makes me feel to here you say that!" he exclaimed, noticing our entrance and shooting a cocky glare at Bumblebee. Okay, well that was an aft move.

And thus began their rivalry. Each week it was something new, Longarm bragging about his dates with Wasp, or 'Bee trying to ruin their relationship. It was endless. Even once, Bumblebee pulled a prank on Longarm, putting pink dye in his shower turning him completely pink. He thought that somehow it would make Wasp not want to date Longarm, but it just made her giggle some more and kiss him. And of course, this drove Bumblebee insane.

A couple weeks passed and graduation day was coming closer and closer. Each day, the skill tests grew harder and harder, straining us to our full potential. I even beat Ironhide in a sparring match! The whole class was cheering for me! I was just glad that 'Hide wasn't aloud to use his 'Iron hide' ability or I would have been slagged!

Exactly two days away from graduation, Bumblebee and I were sitting in the rec-room, getting our energon after class. We were having typical conversation about life when Airazor walked in. I ended up getting extremely nervous when she sat down at our table.

"Hey Bulk, nice sparring match with 'Hide! I was cheering you on the whole time!" She exclaimed, taking a drink of her steaming energon, "Oh hey, 'Bee! Why did I not notice you there? You're yellow! Anways, who's excited for graduation?" It was insane, she talked so much but I could never get tired of her melodic voice. I gulped, wondering if I could answer without her noticing that I was nervous out of my processor,

"Yeah, um, I guess I'm excited. I'm just wondering which position I should choose and stuff. I mean, you know that you're being a sharp-shooter, and 'Bee knows he's being a scout... I just don't know what I'm gunna do yet..." I said, hoping that my voice didn't sound too shaky. It had been how long and I still hadn't asked her out yet. I guess, I was waiting for the right moment? Slag that, I'm just a cyber-chicken.

She seemed deep in thought before answering me very exitedly, "I know! You should be a Wrecker!"

I cocked my head to the side, "What's a 'Wrecker'?" I asked, very confused. In all of my years of existance I had NEVER heard that term before. Wrecker? That just sounded like a giant punching bag or something!

She laughed at me, clearly amused that I didn't know, "Are you serious, Bulk? I thought that you of all mechs should know! They function as a commando warriors, normally they are heavily covered with battle armor. They're always at the front line of a fight ready for action! They always work as a team, and I think you should join them! 'Cause you know, I always thought of you as a team player!"

I sighed, mezmorized by her voice. But I shook my head and thought about the real problem at hand. A Wrecker, now that sounded promising. I would get to work in a team, most likely meet new friends, AND be on the front line of a fight! What mech-wrecker like myself _wouldn't _want to be one? HEY! Mech-wrecker... Wrecker... It suited me perfectly! "You know what? I think I will! That sounds like a great idea!"

She squeeled in delight, throwing her arms around me, "You will? Really? That's awesome Bulk!" A little dumbfounded, I hesitantly put my arms around her and hugged her back.

"Well, thanks I guess," I said, smiling slightly. It wasn't until now that I realised that Bumblebee had left us alone in the rec-room... so it was just us two. Well, it was sort of now or never. I really didn't want to be nervous everytime I was with her. It got embarrassing sometimes when femmes caught you staring at them.

"Um, Airazor?" I asked quietly, still hugging her. She pulled away slightly, turning her bright blue optics up to mine. My second favorite feature of hers. Her voice was definitely my favorite, but primus, _her optics, _it felt like she was staring right through you, in a good way though. They were a perfect shade of baby blue... Maybe if she said yes, she would let me paint a portrait of her? I had taken up painting as a hobby, but 'Bee told me it was dorky, so I kind of kept it a secret.

"Yes, Bulkhead?"

I took in a deep breath, this was it.

"Well, I er... um... I was wondering if... youwouldliketogooutwithme," I scrambled, getting it out of my system as fast as possible. At first, I thought that she didn't understand my Blurr talk because of the confused look on her face, but it turned into a huge grin. She squeeled _again_, throwing her arms around me once more. Primus, what was with femmes and all of the hugging and squeeling?

"YES! Uh, I mean... yes I will. I've actually wanted to for awhile!" My intakes hitched. Awhile? How long does that mean? Does it mean that I didn't have to sit nervous around her all the time when she liked me all this time! That could have saved me so much embarrassment! Primus! Why were femmes so complicated?

**Hope you enjoyed this version of chapter 2 with no spelling mistakes!**

**I know that this chapter seems rushed... but I wanted to get this story going quickly 'cause nothing really interesting happens until after the 'bots graduate... so yeah, hope you don't mind! **

**... so I've decided to give you readers a challenge... at least 3 reviews before I will post the next chapter... I think that's a fair number :) **

**-PD**


	3. The Surprising Walk Home

**ATTENTION! **I am contemplating starting a fic based on A Midsummer's Night Dream by Shakespeare, but really haven't decided if I'm going to our not. I have set up a poll on my profile so please go and vote!

Soooo, I know that it took me forever to post this, I really lost my mojo, which is really depressing. Not sure how good or bad this chapter is going to be…. AND I was also waiting for 3 reviews on this chapter and I have 5 now! So I'm happy Thank you to **SlipknotGidorah, Phaedra39, PJackson1234, AlexisOptimus **and **Wolf Prime **for reviewing chapter 2!

AND I've decided that I am going to TRY to make my chapters a lot longer. I'm not sure how it's gonna go yet, but I guess we'll see in the next few chapters!

I've also decided to always do my chapters on Word Doc before posting them, I don't want my readers to read spelling mistakes (and by the way I am very thankful for everyone who has read it )

Sooooooo the moment you've all been (hopefully) waiting for! CHAPTER 3!

P.S I know that Optimus seems a little OC-ish, but remember he's still really young and hasn't been Prime for very long. He's yet to grow and mature more.

P.P.S I tried to do Jazz's accent but it really didn't work out that well and I didn't want to butcher it so I didn't do it.

P.P.P.S I really don't know if Inferno's a femme or a mech in real life, but it mine she's a femme.

CHAPTER 3!

**Optimus**

"Yo OP, you have a sec?" I turned my head to see my friend Jazz walking towards me. I took a drink of my energon as he sat down in the seat next to me. He grabbed a cube from a passing drone and took a drink of it. For once, I actually had enough time to come to the rec-room. Normally I was just cooped up in my office, reading or filling out data-pads. Lately had been extremely hectic. The decepticons may have been close to non-existent lately, but that didn't mean that they weren't still out there. After their defeat when Ultra Magnus was still the leader, they almost vanished into thin air. It kept me worrying that they were planning something big. It didn't help that a few rebellions had started up since I became the new Magnus. I also had the new recruits to worry about. There were only ten of them and I was starting to worry about the number of new 'bots in the Academy. Plus, I had to be there for the new class's graduation. It was insane to think that I had been in the class before them, so there probably wasn't that much of an age difference.

"Actually I have two seconds. What's up?"

He mock-smiled at me and set the cube on the table we were sitting at, "Oh ha-ha very funny. I almost forgot to laugh," he snorted. Leaning his head back and laughing, he almost choked on his energon. I almost got up to help him, but then remembered that this was Jazz… he can get through anything, including choking on energon… or so I thought. He whacked his head on the table trying to cough it up and repeatedly hacked until all of it had been expelled onto the floor. I just stared at him, becoming aware on how stupid he just looked.

"… Nice job."

He slowly lifted himself off the floor, rubbing the spot on his helm that the table had left a dent in, wiping the excess energon off of his face-plates. "Well thanks; I worked really hard to perfect that." He sat back down, slouching a little bit when he realized that almost the entire room was staring straight at him, a few of them laughing or smiling at him. "Anyways, I need your opinion on something," he leaned back on his chair again, this time balancing on the two back legs.

"Shoot," I mumbled, taking another swig of my cube. I shuffled in my chair, trying to get comfortable. When that didn't work, I decided that I was going to make sure that they installed some cushions into these seats.

"What's your opinion about the- whoa!" he exclaimed, losing the balance on his chair and slamming down on the ground. He landed face first on the hard floor with his back and legs bent almost over his head. He groaned and just lay there, rubbing the back of his helm. I glanced down at him, waiting for him to get up. That may seem mean but I would have helped him up, if it wasn't for his own stupidity.

"Well, I congratulate you, Jazz. You have just made it to the top of my 'Stupidest thing I've seen all day' list. You should be proud," Jazz grumbled, annoyed, and swiftly got up to his feet, grudgingly scooping down to pick up his chair. He set it down and plopped into it, ignoring the stares and the quiet snickers from the few mechs that saw.

"_Anyways_," he emphasized, shifting in his seat, "What I was gonna ask ya was your opinion on the Cyber-Ninja Program," he leaned back on his chair, obviously learning nothing from the past events. He took a swig of his energon, waiting for my reply. I put my cube down at his words. Why would he want to know my opinion about it? Wasn't he in it?

"Well," I started, sill a little confused at his question, "I'm not sure really, all I know about it is that you were in it. I don't really have anything against it though. Why?" I asked, finishing the rest of my cube. I threw it in the waste-bin a couple meters away from our table along with his and relaxed back into my chair. I was tempted to rest my feet on the table but decided not to when I looked around and saw a large number of other mechs and femmes in the room.

"Well, as you know, we're running a little low on recruits," I nodded, "Well, I was thinking about starting a program for the graduated 'bots from the Cyber-Ninja program and accepting them into our army. I know it sounds far fetched, but I'm sure that they'd be perfect for special-ops and that kind of stuff."

I contemplated his idea, testing the pros and cons. A good thing that could come out of this was erasing the need for extra training. We never exactly had a program for special-ops, so if that's what a 'bot was needed for, we had to create unique training sessions for them. I had plans to do something about it, but I never really had to time to set them in motion. On the other hand, I really didn't know anything about Yoketron and if I could ever trust him. I'm sure that his program is fine, but I would want to meet with him first to discuss it with him.

"I don't know Jazz. I like the idea, but I think I would need to have a little chat with Yoketron first. But may I ask, was there a certain reason that you decided to ask me that?" I asked him, crossing my arms across my chest. Realizing that it probably looked threatening to Jazz I unfolded them and put them in my lap. I really didn't want Jazz to think that I was mad at him.

"Nothing in particular, it's just that my best friend is almost done the program, but he wants to fight along side you. He had planned on training for your army after he graduated from the Cyber-Ninja Academy like I did, but he had second thoughts about it. He wasn't sure if you would let him in like Magnus let me in."

"So I have a fan club now?" I asked, amused. I knew that mechs and femmes joined the army to fight for justice, but I hadn't realized that some join just because I'm leading.

"No, not really, I guess you could say that he's really inspired by you. He's extremely smart, probably smart enough to be a tactician."

**Bumblebee**

Life really sucked for me, if you actually went and thought about it. It started out good enough, I had a good family who loved me, and plenty of brothers and sisters that supported me (my creators didn't believe that there was a limit to the amount of sparklings one couple could have) although I could have gone without Bluestreak being my brother, he gets on my nerves, plus Moonracer who always wanted to dress me up like a femme.

I went through all of school fine; I passed with decent grades apart from me being a trouble maker. But it started to get really stupid after I joined the Academy. Sure, it was fun to begin with. Plenty of action during training, I had made a best friend out of Bulkhead, and there were plenty of femmes to fawn over. But that was just the thing. The only femme that I ever wanted to fawn over is Wasp. She was gorgeous, smart, and could really rip a 'con a new one. The only downside to that was that she was taken, by my arch-fraggin'-nemesis. Long slaggin' arm. I couldn't believe it! After the entire six months when Longarm new that I liked Wasp, he went and asked her out! I mean, like come on!

But, my entire opinion about him changed drastically that afternoon, and not for the better. Definitely not for the better.

_****Flashback****_

_I walked down the hallway alone, shuffling quietly. For once, I was actually enjoying the silence. I had just finished target practice and wasn't really in the mood to be a smart-aft or a show off. All I wanted to do was get back to mine and 'Bulks quarters to get some well needed recharge. After all, our graduation _was _in a couple of days, and of course, Bulkhead was going with Airazor. After he asked her out, they'd been going strong for quite some time (not actually that long). I shuddered, that meant Wasp was going with Longarm… gross. _

_I passed by Firestar who smiled and winked at me, batting her optics a little. I smiled back at her as we both kept on walking. Sure, I really like Wasp, but there's no harm in flirting a little, right? I knew that Firestar felt the same way, because she was almost just like me; extremely flirtatious. The entire base (except for Jazz) knew that she liked Jazz, but she still continued to flirt with other mechs. Like I said earlier, there's really no harm in that._

_Anyways, after about ten minutes of walking (huge fraggin' base) , I had only reached storage and had another five minutes of walking until I would reach my room. I was walking through the dimly-lit hallway when I heard the muffled sounds of a conversation. I looked around to see if there was anyone nearby and pressed my audio to one of the nearest doors. When I realized that the sounds weren't coming from it, I pressed up against every door until I found the right one. _

"_Brilliant work, Shockwave, you've really out-done yourself. These blue prints will be of great use to me."_

_Shockwave? Blue prints?_

"_It was my honor, Lord Megatron."_

_Megatron? _

_I carefully opened up the door a crack, to see what was happening inside. There sitting on the floor, was the ugliest decepticon I had ever seen in my life. It only had one optic and had two curved antennae standing vertical on either side of his head. He had a dark blue and purple color scheme and a mask covering his face. In front of him was a little device emitting a small hologram with a large black and red mech. _

_Frag! There's a decepticon infiltrator! I have to tell Optimus Prime! I thought, my head swarming with worries. What if they attack us? What if they kill Prime? I gasped,_

_What if they steal all our high-grade?_

"_Shockwave, I have another very important mission for you," the mech I assumed was Megatron said. I shook my head of my thoughts and listened carefully. _

"_I understand, Lord Megatron. What must you have me do?" The pit-ugly mech asked. _

"_I need you to hack into your base's system and acquire any knowledge that they have on the Allspark." What? I thought, my processor going haywire. They cast the cube into a space bridge with no intent on getting it back! What does Megatron want to know that he doesn't know already?_

"_Absolutely, I won't let you down," the one opticed mech made a motion to turn the holo-emitter off but Megatron quickly interrupted him. _

"_I assume that no one has any suspicions about your disguise as Longarm?"_

_LONGARM?_

"_None at all, Lord Megatron." _

"_Then I will leave you to it. Don't disappoint me, Shockwave."_

"_Of course not." _

_****End Flashback****_

So that's my story. Now, here I am sprinting towards Optimus Prime's trying to warn my commander that one of his new recruits was a decepticon traitor. I had no idea what was going to come out of this.

**Optimus**

"Optimus Prime, sir. There's someone here to see you."

"Alright, let him in."

I looked up to see a small yellow mech, huffing and puffing from overexertion, burst past Mirage into my office. I recognized him as one of the new recruits who'd be graduating in a couple of days. I couldn't remember his name, but he started babbling so fast that the only word I heard was _my_ name. I put my hands up in protest, trying to get him to talk slower. This really didn't help so I slowly stood up, trying to get his attention

"Whoa, calm down speedy. One sentence at a time," he stopped his babbling and tilted his head up as far as it would go until he was looking at me straight in the optics. I could tell that he meant business. "Have a seat," I told the yellow mech, pointing at the chair in front of my desk. I sat back down in my seat as he plopped down in his. He was about to start yammering away again but I stopped him and motioned for him to breathe.

"Alright, what's your name, recruit?" I asked after he had completely calmed down. His eyes widened at the fact that he had forgotten to tell me his name, or maybe at the fact that I'd forgotten his name. I couldn't tell which one but I'd prefer the former.

He seemed to be thinking about it like he had forgotten his name before he spoke again.

"Oh, right. The name's Bumblebee, sir. But my friends just call me 'Bee," he said, trying to sound calm but failing miserably. He was fidgeting in his seat, obviously dying on the inside, wanting to say what he had to say.

"Alright, 'Bee," I said calmly, placing my hands on my desk and noticing how insanely messy it was, "What brings you to my office?"

"Sir, I kno-"

"Optimus, just call me Optimus," I lifted my hand at him, interrupting him, already annoyed that he called me Sir. I didn't blame him, him being a new recruit and all, but it made me feel weird when mechs and femmes called me that. Like someone was still talking to Ultra Magnus instead of me. I just didn't feel like I had the privaledge of that yet.

"O-okay, Optimus," he stammered, obviously confused at my words. "I know it's going to sound hard to believe but… I think that one of the new recruits is a decepticon spy."

My processor froze.

"I-I'm sorry, could you repeat that please? Because I could have sworn that you said one of the recruits was a decepticon spy," I said, chuckling. I leaned back into my chair and staring at my desk. I made a mental note of organizing it. But a decepticons spy? That was impossible.

"… I did."

Frag.

"Are you sure?" I asked seriously, my voice changing from relaxed commander to down-right pissed-off commander.

"Absolutely sir, I even have proof," My optics widened, how the frag does he have proof? I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my left hand, and tapped my desk impulsively with my right. This one was going to be a tough one to fix if he was right. But how? The decepticons haven't been seen or heard from in years!

"Okay, Bumblebee. I'll need to see this proof."

"Well sir, we'll have to go to the med bay," I blinked in confusion, why the frag is his evidence in the med bay? I was about to protest but he quickly stopped me, "Si- I mean, Optimus, you'll see why." I told Mirage to watch my office while I was gone and led the way to the med bay. I silently inspected Bumblebee, seeing which post he would be best for. He may not have graduated yet, but I'm always thinking ahead.

It was a short walk to the med bay, barely two minutes. I typed in my all-access code and walked into the medbay, leaving a dumbfounded Bumblebee at the door. "H-how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get in!"

"Oh, that was my all-access code."

"All- what?"

"Being Prime/Magnus has its quirks," I chuckled quietly, ushering 'Bee past the doors. Quickly remembering the task at hand, I returned to my pissed-off commander mood. We waited for a good two minutes before someone actually noticed we were here. I commed FirstAid three times before he finally answered me. I was startled by him and Inferno stumbling out of the storage closet, Inferno quickly trying to cover herself up. I groaned and looked away, calling out behind me, "Probably best if I didn't know, right?" Inferno said a quick goodbye, rushing out of the room.

"Yeah… probably best if you didn't."

I shook my head and looked down at the horror stricken Bumblebee (he may be a womanizer but he's yet to see anything mature yet). I laughed again, this time deeper and brought him over to see FirstAid.

His faceplates where stained a slight pink, but FirstAid ushered us over to one of the med-berths.

"Okey dokey, what can I do for ya?" he asked cheerfully, trying to hide his embarrassment. It wasn't working that well but I played along with it anyways.

"Well, Bumblebee here has some information for me about a spy," I continued on, ignoring the shocked look on the medic's face, "He says he has proof, but has yet to tell me what it even is so, Bumblebee… would you care to explain?" I saw him swallow slightly, but he regained his confidence.

"Well," he started off, voice still a little shaky, "I was walking back from my target practice earlier and my quarters are pretty far from the shooting range. But I still walk, I can use the exercise, ya know? Anyways, I was walking through storage and heard some voices and decided to go check it out. So I peep into one of the rooms and BAM! I see the traitor sitting on the floor talking to Megatron through a hologram," I just stared at him. Just stared. How on Cybertron was that even possible? How could a fraggin' 'con get into our base without us noticing? Red Alert was going to have a very angry commander at his heals soon.

"So, you said you have proof."

"Right, well that's where our buddy FirstAid comes in. He would have hack into my processor and retrieve my optic-sensor data (probably no such thing, but there is in my story). I figured, how hard could that be? All you have to do is watch that and you'll see it from my point of view!" He seemed extactic that he had finally got it out of his system. I bet he felt extremely important. But it made perfect sense, and I knew FirstAid was completely capable of doing that.

"Alrighty then! If you'd like, we can get started now…? It won't take very long," FirstAid suggested, already taking out the needed supplies and tools.

I looked down at Bumblebee, who smiled even wider and said,

"Let's get to it!"

**YYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! It's finally finished! Man that seemed to take me forever to write! Oh right, it DID take me forever! Pretty please leave a review for me? I've seen how many people read this and only getting a few reviews is a little depressing! **

**OH and don't forget to leave your vote on the poll on my profile!**


End file.
